This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling food temperature during the transporting of food.
Delivery of ready-to-eat food involves several problems in keeping the food fresh and at the right temperature. Many foods are transported in this manner such as pizza, sandwiches (both hot and cold), pies, and other types of food.
During transporting, it is desirable to keep these ready-to-eat foods at the desired temperatures. Some types of food are required to be kept at higher temperatures, whereas other types of food are required to be kept cold.
Another problem encountered with the transporting of food is the maintaining of the food in a fresh condition. Many types of insulated storage containers permit the food to become damp or wilted. This is particularly a problem with such foods as sandwiches which require proper ventilation in order to prevent them from becoming soggy during transporting.
Custom-designed vehicles are presently provided for transporting ready-to-eat foods of this type. However, these custom-designed vehicles are very expensive and must be specially purchased for the delivery of ready-to-eat foods. There is a need for an apparatus and method which will permit the adaptation of a conventional vehicle so that it can be utilized for transporting food, while at the same time maintaining the food in a fresh condition at the proper temperature.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for controlling food temperature during the transporting of the food.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be inexpensively adapted to conventional vehicles for providing either heating or cooling of the food.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which provides desirable ventilation so as to minimize the chances that the food will become soggy or wilted.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be easily stored in the back of a conventional vehicle and which can be quickly and easily connected to the air-conditioning and heating system of the vehicle for providing the temperature control.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.